


This was a Mistake

by BabySpaniel



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, No beta we die like Lord Sun, Rune and Brand are up to their usual antics, Snacks & Snack Food, The description makes it sound much more dramatic than it is, This is literally just crack I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySpaniel/pseuds/BabySpaniel
Summary: Rune knew Brand would be mad when he found out, but he didn't think Brand would be this mad.
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like it. Alternatively, if you don't, I am open to constructive criticism.

Addam should have known that when Rune’s eyes lit up the second he spun around the corner of an upstairs hallway in Sun Estate, it was not for the noble reason of being excited to see his boyfriend. Alas, it took until Addam saw Brand round the corner precisely four seconds after to realize that his Rune had gotten into trouble yet again and was living under the misconception that Addam would be his savior. Rune though, believing Addam ever noble, had not yet realized that Addam would bow out of any disagreement between Arcana and Companion. 

As soon as he was close enough, Rune darted behind Addam and, attempting to wrap his arms around Addam’s middle, panted, “Save me.” 

Addam neatly sidestepped Rune, leaving him exposed to the ever closer force of an angry Brand. “Not today, Hero.”

Rune had priorities. And on the top of those priorities was not getting pummeled into a pulp by his Companion, ungrateful boyfriend be damned. So, instead of protesting or even taking a second to shoot Addam an incredulous look, he took off once again down the hallway. Brand should be proud of his survival instincts. Maybe bringing up his survival instincts would make Brand forgive him just a little. 

Here’s the thing about Sun Estate. While large, none of the hallways were endless and the original builders of the house had determined that one stairway for the residents and one stairway for the servants were enough of an escape route for the second floor. Meaning that Rune was currently in the undesirable predicament of a hallway rapidly truncating in a balcony in front of him and two hundred pounds of enraged solid muscle behind him. The balcony was undoubtedly the safer option. 

Rune flung himself out the door and slammed it behind him, leaning his bodyweight against the autumn-chilled glass to hold off Brand as he located his next move. The door pounded into Rune’s spine, rattling his teeth as Brand rammed his shoulder into it twice, and then at last Rune spotted his salvation – a drainpipe leading to the lawn below, a mere three feet from the edge of the balcony. Two steps then leap, Rune calculated as the door banged against its hinges. Three, two, one – Rune jumped onto the pipe as Brand burst onto the balcony, clinging tightly to stop any backswing. 

“Oh you better not be fucking doing what I think you’re doing,” Brand growled as Rune started to scramble downwards.

Rune was good at climbing. Brand was better. By the time Rune felt Brand’s hand graze the back of his neck in an attempt to grab his collar, he knew it was time to bail on the whole “get to the ground gracefully” plan and resorted to a jump and roll.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Brand exclaimed. Rune picked up his pace as he heard the impact of crushed dirt behind him, assuming that Brand followed his lead on abandoning the bottom half of the pipe.

Half the yard fell away underneath Rune’s feet before a blunt force collided with him, collapsing his knees. Dirt pressed into his cheek, stars danced in front of his eyes, and with a sense of dread, Rune knew he had lost. While trying to force air back into his lungs from where they had been crushed by the human boulder that was his Companion, Rune made eye contact with a very startled ant on a nearby blade of grass.

“Me too buddy,” he wheezed to the ant as Brand shifted enough to roll Rune onto his back.

“Fucking what?” Brand asked.

“Nothing,” Rune said, “and I don’t know what you’re doing chasing me anyway. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Brand gave him a slow blink and crossed his arms. “You want to try that again?”

Rune frantically shook his head, holding up both hands. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Before the last word was even out of his mouth, Brand had one hand pressing Rune’s shoulder into the earth and the other reaching down to his side. Then Brand was tickling him. _Tickling him_ like Rune was some sort of child instead of a fully functional thirty-five year old with a court and a throne. 

Being the fully functional adult that he was, Rune lasted a full thirty seconds before he resorted to begging, “Stop, stop, please.” 

The words were squeezed out of him as Rune attempted to squirm his way out from underneath Brand. Brand, in typical fashion, continued to tickle his scion for a few more seconds before relenting, leaning back onto Rune’s thighs and allowing him space to breathe. 

Rune panted into the grass for a few moments before braving a look at Brand, who was framed by the early morning sunlight. _Now, that was a sight,_ Rune thought before the rapidly diminishing blood supply in his legs reminded him of his current predicament.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” he huffed.

“Is that so?” Brand inquired calmly. “Let me get this straight: you jumped off a fucking balcony onto a drainpipe because you did nothing fucking wrong?”

“I thought it was a training exercise,” Rune volunteered with as much of a shrug as he could manage while pressed into the ground.

“And you thought your best defense when caught by a pursuer was to tell them you did nothing wrong?” Brand asked in disbelief.

“It stopped you from attacking me,” Rune retorted, then amended, “momentarily.” 

“So none of this,” Brand waved his hand back towards the path they had taken across the grass, “has anything to do with the three chocolate bars, five bags of gummy worms, and, oh my personal favorite, thirteen Devil Dogs I found in the solarium?”

“What?” Rune asked incredulously. “In our solarium? They must belong to Corbie. You know that boy likes to hide his treats.” 

“Your acting is terrible,” Brand informed him. “Plus, Corbie has no access to the monetary funds required to obtain twenty one pieces of candy. You, Lord Sun, do. Do I need to revoke your rights to our fucking credit card?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Rune gasped.

“Fucking try me,” Brand challenged.

“I’ll do the laundry!” Rune offered. “I’ll do our laundry for a full month and I won’t even complain when I have to separate your sweaty gym clothes by color.”

“And you’ll go on a three mile run with me every morning,” Brand continued, still looking like he was going to call the Bank of Atlantis as soon as he got inside.

“And I’ll go on a run with you every morning,” Rune dutifully repeated, nodding his head.

“Three miles; say it.” Brand mimicked Rune, _“I’ll have your word.”_

Rune grimaced. “I don’t sound like that.” 

A quick turn of his head confirmed that the ant had moved onto greener pastures and would not be miraculously rescuing Rune from the Companion that was growing heavier each second.

“Two and a half?” he bargained.

“I will make it fucking four,” Brand threatened, unimpressed. “Just think of all the cuddle time you’ll be missing out of with Lord Saint Nicholas.” 

“Fine, fine, three miles,” Rune rushed; the thought of four was unbearable. “I will run three miles with you each morning for a month. And I’ll do our laundry. And I’ll regret ever being bonded to an overbearing mother hen. Now will you please let me up?”

Brand spared Rune a victory smirk before grabbing his hand and levering him up.

“Come on, I think Addam’s cooking breakfast.”

“I think all that running means I deserve to keep the sweets. Carb loading, you know” Rune tried as they crossed the lawn, only to earn a sharp jab to his thigh for his efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rune finds Addam in the kitchen

Sunlight was streaming in through the massive windows of Sun Estate’s kitchen, illuminating Addams golden hair. He was humming softly under his breath while scrambling eggs on the cooktop, absentmindedly swaying to the beat. Rune took a moment to pause at the door with a soft smile on his face. 

_All this was his. This glorious, self-sacrificing, kind hearted man belonged to him for as long as Addam was willing to give himself._

Brand peeled off to the armory as soon as he saw the dopey smile on Rune’s face, leaving him alone with Addam. Rune crossed the room silently, not willing to break the early-morning spell Addam was under. 

Wrapping his arms around Addam’s waist, Rune pressed a kiss into his shoulder and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Addam’s back muscles, which had tensed at an unfamiliar touch, relaxed against Rune’s chest as soon as Rune spoke. Turning off the heat and gripping Rune’s elbow, Addam gently spun them so Rune’s back was pressed against the counter next to the stove.

“What are you sorry for, Hero?” he asked, looking down into Rune’s eyes. 

Rune couldn’t stop the smiled that broke out across his face. Even as he had boxed Rune against a counter, Addam had made sure that Rune had room to get out so he wouldn’t feel trapped. Rune though, felt anything but trapped; he had never felt more safe in his life. _How did I get this lucky?_ Rune questioned. 

“For trying to use you as a human shield,” Rune clarified. “I was fully willing to sacrifice you to the wrath of Brand to save my own skin.”

Addam chucked softly. “You’re far too noble to ever sacrifice me. What did you do this time to make him so mad?”

“Why do you assume I did anything?” Rune asked, affronted. “Brand might have been mad for no reason!”

“Rune, as extraordinary as you are, we both know that you are an expert in ways to get on your Companion’s nerves,” Addam chided, softening the sting of the words by leaning in to press a series of soft kisses along Rune’s neck. 

Rune let out a small moan, moving his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Addam’s attentions. “Fine, fine,” he said, panting slightly. “Brand found my snacks and wanted to express his intense displeasure.”

“Mmm,” Addam acknowledged agains Rune’s neck, moving his arms to pull Rune closer. “And what was the conclusion of your quarrel?”

“Laundry,” Rune squeezed out while pulling Addam closer in turn, encouraging Addam to suck a bruise into the soft flesh of his throat. “I have to do our laundry for a month and go on a run with him every morning.”

“I can think of lots of fun things we can do in the laundry,” Addam purred.

“You...can?” Rune asked, failing to keep up any pretense of flirting as his mind went blank with what activities they could do in the barely-functioning laundry room. 

Addam paused, no doubt thinking of the cracked tile and peeling wallboard. “I amend: I can think of many fun things we can do while waiting for the laundry to finish.”

“I hope they involve chocolate. All of my snacks have just been appropriated.”

“Oh, they most certainly will,” Addam agreed, probably thinking of far different activities than Rune was picturing. 

Rune brightened considerably at this concept and pushed Addam gently away from himself. He glanced at the eggs abandoned on the stove. 

“Breakfast?” Rune questioned. 

“Indeed. Enough for three,” Addam replied. “Call over Brand and start making your apologies to him through food.”

“But you cooked it. I can’t take credit for your efforts,” Rune protested. 

“What’s mine is yours, love,” Addam replied with a smile. The warmth in Runes stomach at those words would be enough to keep him full for the whole day, Rune thought as he turned away to go find his Companion.


End file.
